


House Rules

by kiefercarlos



Series: Torchwood Three Fun [4]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 12:56:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16475972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiefercarlos/pseuds/kiefercarlos
Summary: ONE-SHOT:College AUJack tries to have a nice date at home, but his flat mate Owen brings down the tone of the evening. Not that Ianto is that worried about it.





	House Rules

Jack stepped through the door and the first thing he saw was Owen laying across the sofa in nothing but his boxers. "For god sake Owen put some damn clothes on." Jack called throwing his coat across the room towards the boy. Owen looked up from the TV as the coat thwacked him. "What the hell Jack." He called back, throwing the coat back at Jack as he passed behind the sofa.

"I'm expecting Ianto to arrive in less than an hour and I've got to shower and dress and you're still in the living room in your pants. Have you been there all day?" Jack asked and Owen shrugged. "I got up to grab lunch earlier." He replied and Jack just groaned, "you are the absolute worse." Jack whined. "Get and put some damn clothes on, or get out of the living room and stay in yours for the rest of the night." Jack complained as he headed down the corridor towards his room, he needs to shower and change out of his work clothes, before Ianto turned up.

When he re-entered the living room about half an hour later, he was less that pleased. "I said get dressed Owen. This isn't dressing." Jack said sternly as he looked at Owen on the sofa, who'd pulled on a pair of board shorts, that had been laying on the floor, and thought that was enough to appease Jack. "Why did I decide that rooming with you was ever a good idea?" Jack said annoyed as he passed the sofa, slapping Owen upside the head, before heading into the kitchen. "You roomed with me because it was cheaper." Owen called back and Jack just rolled his eyes and glanced at the cork board next to the fridge and stared at the photo that was pinned up.

Him, Owen and Ianto, last Christmas. Oh what a great holiday, that had been. Ianto had stayed at college for the break to study, and Jack and Owen had nowhere else to do, so the three of them had made a proper go of it and made their own Christmas in the tiny cramped apartment, that they were sharing for the time. It had been the best time they'd had in a long time.

"If you're thinking of ordering something, pick up my usual." Owen called through the apartment, pulling Jack from his thoughts and he just rolled his eyes and before he got the chance to reply there was a knock on the door and Jack moved quickly to answer it. Not that Owen looked like he was going to make a move to do it.

"Hey." Jack answered with a smile as he pulled the door open to smile at Ianto on the other side. Ianto smiled back just as brightly. "Hey." He replied and the two leaned in to share a slow gentle kiss. "Urgh." Owen makes a noise from the sofa and Jack and Ianto part to scowl at him. "Ignore the feral animal, who refused to dress." Jack says irritated as he let Ianto slip out of his coat and hangs it up.

"Ianto doesn't care about how I dress Jack. We've shared rooms before now." Owen comments as the two guys head back to the kitchen. Ianto stops and leans over the sofa. "I shared a room with you for long enough Owen, that I never want to do it again. So put some clothes on, or you can sit in the hallway all night." Ianto threatened and Owen did get to his feet and glared at the two of them. "I can't believe I'm getting bullied in my own home." Owen grumbled as he moved towards his room and Jack and Ianto headed back towards the kitchen.

"If I'm having to get dressed, I expect to be fed." Owen shouted before they heard his bedroom door shutting and the couple smirked at each other and grabbed the take out menus, their bottles of beer and moved to the sofa. "I think we can allow that." Jack said and the two men settled down together on the sofa, until Owen returned, wearing an appropriate amount of clothes and sat on top of them both, causing all three of them to end up on the floor. Just like they do every other night when the three of them are confined to the apartment. One day they'll go out for food, but tonight's not that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks For Reading.   
> Looking for Beta if anyone is iterested


End file.
